Thirsty for your love
by batdoll
Summary: "Si no eres de aquí, serás bienvenido. Pero si decides marcharte, espero que prefieras no volver".


Mientras los pájaros no se escapasen de la jaula, se encontraban a salvo. No las gentes, sino los primeros. Porque el hecho de que les faltase un ala, un ojo, una pata o algunas plumas, era motivo suficiente para ser apedreados. Así ocurría con un joven, que provenía de una familia de cirqueros, y no cualquier circo. Más bien, uno en donde puedes hallarte con personas de una aspecto tan increíble que llegas a cuestionarte si realmente son lo que dicen ser. Y lo mismo ocurría con este chico de cabello plateado, o más bien "estos chicos" que eran siameses de dos cabezas desde antes de nacer. Una vez ellos se encontraron con un grupo de personas "diferentes" a lo que son ellos en un espejo, que, por supuesto, no podían dejarlos con vida porque "eso sería una abominación". Así que a una de las cabezas le arrancaron la lengua e intentaron sacarle los ojos a la otra, pero prefirieron hacerlo más sencillo, para torturarlo un poco más, y solo le arrojaron pedazos de vidrio, por lo que perdió la visión.

No pudieron defenderse contra el ataque, nada más se conformaron con estar vivos y por alguna extraña razón agradecieron a esos delincuentes: se dieron cuenta que ahora se habían vuelto como un solo ser, porque solo uno podía hablar y solo uno podía ver, por lo que el nombre de ellos también se volvió uno: Koushi Sugawara.

Años después de ser adoptado por el circo y pasar a formar parte de la familia, Koushi conoció a un chico de cuerpo algo robusto, tez un poco más oscura que la de él y cabello también oscuro. Su nombre era Daichi Sawamura, un turista cualquiera como todos los espectadores. Lo supo enseguida porque no entendía el motivo por el cual estaba tan fascinado con la actuación que realizaba durante los espectáculos. Su papel no consistía en otra cosa más que interpretar a la Luna en sus diferentes fases en una especie de obra sobre el cielo nocturno, pero a Daichi le fascinaba e incluso, a veces, le decía que lo hacía llorar. Lo bueno, era que así el moreno entendió por qué la cabeza ciega llevaba un novilunio ***** tatuado en la frente, a la altura del tercer ojo, y la muda una luna nueva en el mismo sitio. Y, aunque el chico de plata no comprendía del todo por qué le decía aquellas cosas, la sonrisa que se formó en ambos rostros era tan sincera y alegre como el corazón de niño que los adultos se esfuerzan por esconder. Para ser honestos, era la primera vez que alguien de afuera mantuvo una conversación larga con él y no se alejaba de repente.

Así pasaron los veranos, en los cuales Daichi regresaba, y aunque Sugawara lo ocultaba, eso lo hacía feliz. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de él, era cuando lo tomaba de la mano porque lo hacía con cariño y sin temor. Pero, ¡cómo lloraba cuando el otro se marchaba! No dejaba de sufrir ni desgarrarse por dentro en ningún momento durante lo que quedaba del año, ni sus propios compañeros lograban robarle siquiera una risa y aun así, no podía no amarlo. Por eso, detrás de la carpa principal del circo, una noche durante el cuarto verano juntos:

—Dime, Daichi, ¿cuál de mis cabezas te gusta más?

—No sé por qué preguntas eso, pero ambas me encantan —y después de responderle, quiso demostrarlo tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la cabeza ciega y plantar un pequeño beso en sus labios y luego, hizo lo mismo con la cabeza muda.

Sugawara sintió que estaba a punto de desfallecer. Su pálida piel tomó el color de los tomates rojos de golpe. Y es que en todo ese tiempo, Daichi nunca lo había besado (y él tampoco tenía pensado hacerlo, ya saben por qué), así que el moreno no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír bajito, sin burla, después de ver esa expresión.

—Daichi, ¿te gustan las estrellas?

—Más me gusta la Luna.

.

.

.

Dos días después, los cirqueros y los extranjeros, se sentían asqueados por un repugnante olor, como si algo se hubiese muerto. Y efectivamente fue así. Uno de los integrantes se encontró con un cuerpo detrás de la carpa principal. El asombro de todos fue enorme, es decir, no era uno de ellos, sino que era un chico, como suele etiquetarse, "común y corriente". Alguien le había atravesado la garganta, pero lo que más los sorprendió fueron las flores colocadas encima de él, como si se tratase de una manta protegiéndolo de cualquier posible peligro. Y estaban ahí, puestas con tanto esmero que algunos de los miembros presentes en la charla sobre "qué hacer con el cadáver" sintieron lástima por tener que desarmar aquella obra. Varios de ellos, suponían quién fue el causante del crimen, pero lo único que hicieron fue limpiarlo un poco, llevarlo hasta el pie de una de las colinas más cercanas y enterrarlo lo más profundo que les fue permitido.

Muchos se preguntaran por qué no acudieron a la policía para deshacerse del problema más rápido, pero por la apariencia que cargaban, estaban seguros que al final los culparían a ellos. Por eso, estuvieron de acuerdo en amparar el secreto bajo la luz de la Luna.

.

.

.

Luego del trágico incidente, Sugawara no dejó de sonreír. Nunca en su corta vida se sintió más satisfecho, y más aún al saber que Sawamura le había regalado ese último beso a él y no a otro. Estaba tan contento que ni siquiera podía dejar de repetir la misma escena una y otra vez en sus cabezas. Una escena donde los dos se encontraban tendidos en el césped, detrás de la gran carpa, mientras el resto descansaban (o festejaban, alejados, otro buen espectáculo), viendo las estrellas, aferrando sus manos. Una escena donde, de repente, el peliplateado sacaba una navaja afilada del bolsillo y la depositaba en el cuello del moreno, quien dejaba escapar, a duras penas, un leve "Suga...", convirtiéndolo en su último aliento. Koushi retiró el arma y la dejó caer, a propósito, para tomar entre sus manos el río de sangre que nacía de la garganta de Daichi, que no cesaba de borbotear, y mancharse los rostros y el cuello con ella.

Sugawara sintió como su interior se llenaba de mariposas con la palabra "amor" tallada en las alas, entonces topó los labios del moreno con los del mudo y después con los del ciego. Estaba tan enamorado, más que en los últimos tres veranos inclusive, debido a que ahora, no solo tenía el último beso de Daichi, también poseía su alma.

En la inmensidad de la oscura noche, y después de algunas horas arropando a Sawamura con flores de todo tipo, el peliplateado al fin se abrazó al cuerpo y no dejó de cantarle de manera lenta al oído, para que pudiese soñar en paz: _ahora siempre estarían juntos_.

 _ **"**_ _ **Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the world is burning. Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the heart is yearning".**_


End file.
